Don't Tell Me
by MischievousDesire
Summary: Fweeee! This be a fan fic of InuYasha I wrote once upon a time ago ! And it might SEEM like it'll be a KagomeInu romance.. But it's actually gonna focus more on another couple.. Bwahaha! But I'm an evil whore and won't tell who! insert a much longer more


**Dont Tell Me : Chapter One**

She felt that annoying sting in her eyes of oncoming tears and shut them stubbornly , clenching her fists in rage until her knuckles turned white.

_I cant take this anymore! _She thought angrily

_"Don't you understand? I cant let you go to him... I love you too much!" _

"Kagome..." her name was called softly from behind her. Kagome turned ; only to be faced with InuYasha's golden hues. Once she turned they wandered to the ground with a look of sadness , and guilt.

_She's crying..._

_"You love me?" Kikyou spoke with cockiness to her tone.  
"Fool... Of course I love you! Why else would I be here blubbering over you right now?" _

Kagome turned her head from him in rebellion. Her chocolate orbs melting as she gazed into the pit of the bone eaters well. The bones of once feared demons that collected at the bottom laughed at her, filling her heart with more twisted emotions.  
"Get away from me.."

_" Why do you still cling to our shattered love InuYasha.. Are you that infatuated with me? ... I can assure you.. the feeling is not mutual.."  
"Don't you get it... I cling because I need you!" _

"Kagome..." InuYasha spoke in almost a dying whisper. "Listen to me.."  
"Go away InuYasha!..I fought like hell just to get back to you! And then you frolic off to go smooch on Kikyou! Well I've had it!"  
"It's not like I asked you to follow me!" He barked  
Kagome's body twitched sharply as she grabbed her head with frustration. She took in a deep raspy breath of the cool night air then shouted " I HATE YOU!" her voice cracking on her flowing tears.  
InuYasha looked surprised.  
"...Kagome.."

Kagome clenched the jewel shards around her neck tightly. "Take your stupid shards!" she yelled as she yanked them free from her neck and through them at his feet.

" I never want to see your stupid face again!" With that being said , she growled high patched and jumped down the well getting engulfed in the blue rays of the time rip.

InuYasha rushed over to the well slamming the palms of his hands on the wooded ledge with a 'thud'. He looked down at where she had descended with sadness that quickly turned to a heartless glare. " WELL FINE! GO HOME! SEE IF I CARE!" He turned angrily from the well and walked over to where the shards lay limply on the ground. He reached down and delicately picked them up, glancing back at the well.

" ... "  
"Feh..stupid girl.."

" INUYASHA! What happened to Kagome?" Shippou demanded an answer from the obnoxious hanyou. And when he refused to give one he grabbed a hold of his fuzzy winter-chow ears and yanked them hard "What did you do?"  
"Shippou you creep!" InuYasha snapped and reached behind him grabbing Shippou-chan by the back of his neck and slamming him forcefully into the ground. "Get the hell off my back!"

Meanwhile Sota-kun was persistently probing his sister with his index finger looking for answers as well. "Did you two get in a fight or something?"  
"...Get out.." Kagome mumbled.  
"...Sis..?"  
"GET OUT!" She snarled , Sota fell back with surprise at his sister's screaming.  
"Oh- Okay..." He stuttered staggering to his feet. " Sheesh.. I was just curi-"  
"NOW!" Kagome hollered once more trying to get her point across that she didn't wish to be counciled right now. Especially not by her younger - totally annoying brother.  
" But I was just.." .. and when that didn't work - she resulted to chasing him out with flying text books.

"WHAAAATT? What do you mean she left and is never coming back?" Shippou cried with confusion.  
"Leave me alone.." InuYasha scuffed as he stomped away into the dark. He wasnt sure where he was going.. But soon found himself at the clearing of the well...  
"..."

_"So she saw you.. " Miroku asked joining InuYasha to watch the bleeding sky fade into darkness.  
"Yeah..."  
"You shouldn't put either one through this... InuYasha, You'll have to choose or loose both.."  
"I know.."  
"... Are you going after Lady Kagome..?"  
_  
_Why should I... _InuYasha thought as he gazed into the bottom of the well again.  
_Besides... Who needs her.. ... I cant fight like I want with a crying human around anyway! _...

Kagome sat starring miserably at her reflection in the mirror, and with each stroke of brush bristles through her hair she felt worse and worse. Like there were little demons sitting around her heart with needles taking turns stabbing at it , until blood was squirting out everywhere and they were doubled over in laughter.

_Why did I get so worked up anyway... I know he loves her.. I've always known... _she thought  
_" Kikyou , I love you!" _  
_I guess just hearing it said hurts a little more... _  
Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
_And now I can never see him again!_  
"InuYasha!" She cried out. Her voice being replied with a quiet echo of his name. "InuYasha!...Inu..." There was no point. She hung her head in defeat and sobbed.  
"Stupid... What are you crying about.."  
A small gasp slipped through Kagome's lips. A voice in the back of her head pleading

_" Tell me I didn't imagine that!" _She spun around and sure enough there he was. Standing in the corner of her room , arms crossed , an arrogant look sketched across his facial features.

Seeing him made all her anger melt away into a softer emotion and without knowing what was going on she had her arms wrapped tightly around him. InuYasha was still.  
_..She's not mad... _  
His ears twitched listening to her sobbing.  
_...She's not going to leave me..._  
He wrapped his right arm around her.. then hesitantly wrapped around his left , pulling her close to him. He could feel her heart pounding in her heaving chest as he spoke,  
"..Will you come back with me..."  
"You jerk..." She half whispered. Her fingers encircled tight knots into his fire rat cloak as she jerked back from their bitter sweet embrace. Her reddened eyes were fixed tightly upon his , drilling angry circles into the back of his head.  
"How can you have the nerve to ask me to come back with you? After all of that!" she bellowed. InuYasha didn't know what to say.  
"Kagome...I'm so.."  
He stopped and just stared at her. An apologetic looked filled his gaze. He wouldn't dare speak the words "I'm sorry" , so he just let it show through his eyes. A lot of emotions he could never say or express to her the way he wanted. A lot of those feelings got out through his eyes. That's why he always turned away.

"I'll never be enough for you... will I?" She asked , the flames in her eyes growing dim. Kagome couldn't except him to answer. So she turned her head to the ground. Again she felt defeated ... Again she felt used...  
_..It'll never matter how much I love you... when you have her ... _  
_..I shouldn't even try.._

She turned back to him and smiled boldly. A smile he knew was fake. A smile she knew was fake. But it didn't matter. It meant that she had excepted what had happened that she was ready to patch up her wounds and get over it. Most importantly. It meant she was coming back. For some reason InuYasha couldn't feel happy though..  
"Nevermind" she smiled. "Just forget everything. Lets go, I was starting to miss everyone anyway.."  
"Yeah..." InuYasha agreed , not knowing what else to say. Kagome's smile was shinning brightly, trying to show him that it was ok. Even if it wasn't.  
_.. I might never be some warrior miko like Kikyou... But at least I can be there for him..  
_  
"Kagura, " a male hiss came from the shadows of curved lips and malevolent eyes. The female youkai stopped and turned in a graceful matter to where the voice was spoken. " I want you to kill that girl , Kagome... And bring the shards of the Jewel she carries to me.."  
Kagome , Kikyou's reincarnation whom held such great spiritual powers proved to be the biggest trial for the scheming Naraku. Once she was out of the picture the half demon InuYasha would be much easier to get to...  
" No "  
.. Then again..  
"Bring her to me alive.."  
..Some things were better left in the condition to be toyed with.

End Chapter One


End file.
